


Say you won't let go

by JustATaste



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gay, M/M, Song Lyrics, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATaste/pseuds/JustATaste
Summary: My hand slipped





	Say you won't let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopeWolfgang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWolfgang/gifts).



> My hand slipped

_I met you in the dark, you lit me up_  
_You made me feel as though I was enough_  
___________

Rich watched as Jake danced around the room with out a care in the world. They had been friends for forever and since they were children, Rich could never take his eyes off him.

It was probably the booze but Jake looked like he was having the time of his life.

Dancing with someone else.

Dancing without him. Not like Jake and Rich had ever danced before. Even if Rich really wanted to.

Turning around Jake saw Rich and smiled his signature grin. Whenever he smiled like that at Rich, Rich would lose all ability to function.

Over the music Jake shouted "Come dance with me!" After seeing Rich's head shake he yelled again "come on! I know you want to!"

Walking over Rich thanked ever god in the sky.

Jake grabbed his hands a twirled him around like it was the easiest thing ever.

Jakes smile made Rich giggle. Or maybe it was the 5 beers. Maybe both but all Rich knew was that he was going to puke.

I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up

Running over to the nearest toilet Rich spilled his guts.

He felt a little better and he felt someone mess with his now curly hair due to the sweat. He turned around and saw a concerned Jake staring back at him. He tried to give him his most 'I'm ok' smile.

Jake suddenly got a look on his face and pulled Rich up.

"Stay the night. We're both looking awful and you shouldn't drive home." Rich said holding onto Jake for support.

"I told you earlier that we should rest."  
__________  
_I knew I loved you then_  
_But you'd never know_  
_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_  
_I know I needed you_  
_But I never showed_

Rich was leaving. Off to college in some far off state, leaving Jake to his many girlfriends.

Leaving his heart basically. Rich had tried showing Jake how much he cared. How much he loved but it didn't work. He just chose to ignore it.

Chose to ignore Rich.  
______________

_But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_  
_Just say you won't let go_  
_Just say you won't let go_

  
"Rich please don't leave."

Rich turned away knowing that even looking at Jake would make him break down.

"We got excepted into the same damn school! It's better than the one you want to go anyway. Just don't leave me. Please." Jake said bringing Rich's chin up to look at him.

"Why?" Rich pulled away from Jake "why would I want to stay with you and your girlfriends? Why would I want to see you love somebody. Somebody else."

"I'll never love anyone else damnit. I love you Rich. I love everything about you."

_I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_  
_I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_  
_And I'll take the kids to school_  
_Wave them goodbye_  
_And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rich! I love you damnit!"

_When you looked over your shoulder_  
_For a minute, I forget that I'm older_  
_I wanna dance with you right now_  
_Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_  
_And I swear that everyday you'll get better_  
_You make me feel this way somehow_

"I've loved you since that party. Junior year. That winter party."

_I'm so in love with you_  
_And I hope you know_  
_Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_  
_We've come so far my dear_  
_Look how we've grown_  
_And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_  
_Just say you won't let go_  
_Just say you won't let go_

"Nothing can make me stop loving you Rich! Nothing! I want to stay with you! Please don't go!"

_I wanna live with you_  
_Even when we're ghosts_  
_'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

"I want to stay with you forever. You've always been there for me. Always. And I love you for that."

_I'm gonna love you till_  
_My lungs give out_  
_I promise till death we part like in our vows_  
_So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_  
_'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old_  
_Just say you won't let go_  
_Just say you won't let go_

  
"Im gonna love you forever. I don't think I could stop myself even if I wanted to Rich. So please don't leave me."

_Just say you won't let go_  
_Oh, just say you won't let go_

Rich pulled Jake down into a kiss. He didn't ever want to stop kissing this man that he loves. But due to the need of air Rich pulled away smiling.

"I could never leave you. I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all should follow me on tumblr at being-more-chill and give me prompts


End file.
